


Last Protector

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Silent Hill 3 crossover with Heather running into the Boogeyman himself."Another crossover challenge–Heather has a dream of her last protector.





	Last Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/12/2013.

Silence. Darkness. Heather felt that her eyes were open, but they could not detect the faintest hint of light, the slightest differentiation in the featureless blackness around her. It was almost as if she had found herself awakening in the farthest reaches of interstellar space, light-years away from both her past and the future the cult was trying to force upon her.

It was…peaceful. Like a good dream should be. This darkness was uninhabited. In it, she was completely, utterly, and safely alone.

After some time she began to think that perhaps she should be afraid. During the more normal parts of her earlier life, she had known stillness, blackness, and solitude as things to be avoided. And even though these things were preferable to her current waking reality, wherever she was right now, whatever was happening to her right now, did not feel like a normal dream. She was not sure how she would go about the process of breaking free from this non-place, and she knew she must, eventually. For the sake of avenging her father, if nothing else.

With this thought, the darkness changed. She now felt as though she was standing on a level surface, and something that she could not name with her conscious mind told her that the darkness was no longer empty. One other was now there with her.

Ahead of her in the darkness, a silhouette of a figure became more and more visible, even blacker than the surrounding shadows. For a brief, strange moment, she was convinced that the figure in front of her was her father, though it looked nothing like him.

_No_, she thought, after that moment. _Not my father, but _a _father_.

The silhouette approached, a pair of faintly glowing eyes becoming visible in his face as he did so. The rest of his features remained nearly impossible to see. He was very tall and very thin—this only could be said with certainty.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice falling flat in the space.

“Your last protector.” His voice was low and very quiet, with a hint of irony laced into the tones. “You left the others behind long ago. But you were still someone’s child, and I knew you.”

“You don’t feel like a protector.” There was something unsettling about this being. He didn’t seem to be a monster, but being around him reminded her that the monsters were out there.

“If I made you feel safe, you wouldn’t look out for danger when you needed to. And you will need to, soon. More than most. Far more than most.”

“Is that all you can do? Make me paranoid?”

“I am your last protector, not your best protector.”

“Is this a dream?”

He laughed. “For you? Of course not. This is a nightmare. Still better than waking though, isn’t it? But you must wake soon. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be with you in the time to come. To say you’ll enjoy it would be a lie, but you will survive. And isn’t that what counts in the end? No matter the loneliness, no matter the cost, no matter….

He faded away with the blackness as she woke up. She shook her head to clear it, looking out the car window. Strange, she hadn’t thought she would have been able to doze off on the way to Silent Hill….


End file.
